


Ouroboros

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: She sighed. Why? Why out of all things did he want her help?





	Ouroboros

Why? The question, one that she had been puzzling over for the last month, reared its head as she turned the rental car down a smaller roadway. Why had she received that envelope? Why the phone call? Why now after all these years? She preferred her life as it was. Boring maybe compared to when she had been a youth but manageable. She would even call it pleasant. She had a good job. She helped her brother and mother look after the shrine.

Why? The answers evaded her like smoke slipping through fingers.

Gravel crunched beneath the little car's tires as she turned the vehicle to the right. The driveway, unlike the small road, was not paved. Ahead of her, caught within the glow of the headlights, a sign hung from a small post. Black kanji stood out against the creme colored wood. Numbers, street name, and the family name all lined up in elegant script. She didn't even slow down.

The drive itself was not long but it wove a serpentine path through a small woodlands before coming out in a cleared glade. It was here she pulled the car against the grass, for there were no parking spots, and put it into park. Breathe escaping in a heavy sigh, fingers reaching up to brush through a thick tousle of midnight black hair, she reached for the cell phone sitting in the cub holder with her other hand.

Souta's name was easy enough to find. He had been the last one to text her.  _*I am here.*_

Not expecting an answer, they had agreed she would at least stay for a few days, she stepped out of the rental car. Cool summer damp air greeted her and she breathed in the scent of countless flowers. Her nose twitched at the smell, some of it was too sweet and too potent, but the overall set up was quite pleasing to both eye and nose. Someone was a gardener then.

Turning considered the house that loomed before her. It was a large two-story structure, mostly slotted tawny wood and cream-colored stucco. The terracotta roof, in traditional Sangawara style, was a deep ashen grey. On either side and to north was an ever growing forest. Bamboo fought for land among the thick trunks of black pines and oaks. She could just make out the wide stretching branches of a single sakura tree. Here and there were a handful of evergreens from some distant forest that'd taken root.

The windows on the second story, fewer though they were, were dark. Only a half dozen on the first floor were still lit. No surprise really for it was far later than she had expected. Somewhere between midnight and one in the morning. No matter. Pulling her coat closed against the early morning chill Kagome Higurashi, once time-traveling guardian of the accursed Shikon no Tama, headed towards the Sohma house.


End file.
